Teen Titans: Beast boy's true power
by musicman159
Summary: Beast boy has a chance to be cured of his powers. But what happens when instead of curing his powers, he enhanes them. If you read Night on the Titanic you already got a glimse of this story.
1. Chapter 1: the truth

**Hello again. If you read my story Night on the Titanic, then you already got a glims at this story. I hope you all like it. Hear is Teen Titans: Beast boy's true power. No flames. I have something to say about flames, the most satisfying work invokes efforts we endorse as worthy expressions of our talents and character. Think about that next time you wright a flame. My words of wisdom. Thank you.**

* * *

Prologue

'Your good friend, Mr. S.' That was the last thing he wrote on his letter to one of the titans. Beast boy. He added something to the end, and walked over to a dresser to get a box. He then placed a small stirofom cover around a small vile and placed it in the box, and taped the letter to it. Satisfied with his work, he went outside and placed the box and letter in the mail box. He giggled a bit to himself as he did this. "Hm hm. I can't wait to see the look on the titans face when their own teem member, destroys them." he said in a gentlemen like voice.

* * *

Chapter one: the truth

The sun was beating down on Jump city California. A certain green changling was sitting on the roof of Titans tower, with his feet dangling over the edge. He always enjoying the nice view of the city this early in the morning. He was looking at the sunrise deep in thought. The colors of orange, purple, and red mixing in the endless sky above. Strangely enough, it reminded him about Raven, the empath of the group. Maybe it was because of a sunrise like this so long ago when they first meet. She seemed so beautiful to him. Everything about her was perfect. Her body, her face, her smile. Yep, you couldn't get any better than her even if you tried. The sad thing is she didn't see herself as such. He was determined to make her think otherwise, and maybe, just maybe, have her in his arms. You might say he has a crush on her, but the thing is, he was in love with her. He sat there thinking about her for the past ten minuets. 'I wounder what she's doing?' he wondered to himself.

Just then the doors opened up to revile Raven with a cup of tea in her hand.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked a little surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said smiling. She just rolled her eyes. "Truth is, I've been coming up here for a while now." She took a seat next to him.

"It's beautiful." she said sipping her tea.

"Yes you are." he said. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He then began to panic. "Uh...I mean you are...um wright about that. Yeah." Though his answer didn't satisfy her, she dropped the subject. They just sat there for a few moments, enjoying each others company. Raven found herself staring at him a few times.

'Wow, he looks so handsome in the sun light.' She then froze. 'Where did that come from?"

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Huh...oh, yes I'm alright." He smiled and returned his attention to the sunrise. Raven pondered her last statement. 'God why is it so hard to talk to him all of a sudden?" Her thoughts disappeared as she spotted on the side of his neck. She got a closer look at it and realized it was a scar, and an old one at that. It ran down from his ear down his neck. 'How did I miss that?' she wondered. She ran her fingers across which in turn startled Beast boy.

"Uh Raven, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Beast boy how did you get that scar?" she asked a tone of worry on her face. He then grew worried.

"What, this? Oh that's nothing." he said slapping his hand over it." I got it when I was little. No big deal." he said in a rush.

"Beast boy, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." she said.

He sighed in defeat, for he knew that he couldn't convince her. "Look, I don't like talking about it okay." he spat. Raven drew her head back from his outburst. Beast boy realized his statement and immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry." he said lowering his head.

"It's okay." she said. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Beast boy then decided that he had had enough since the sunrise was done, and walked back to the door. As soon as he left she found herself lingering back to that scar. How could she have missed it. It's not like it was well hidden, and the scar was huge. She then began to wonder how he got it. She shivered as her thoughts continued to roam. Deciding to drop the subject, she decided to head back inside.

She made her way to the kitchen. Seeing all of her friends in their usual spots. Beast boy and Cyborg were fighting their 'tofu vs meat' fight. Raven would usually call them idiots or something of that nature. She saw Robin and Starfire sitting on the coach talking back and forth and totally in love. Raven watch them flirt in their own way. Even though she was discussed by them, she couldn't help feel a little jealous. She wanted to fall in love too, but ever since Malchior she really didn't give any other guy a chance. Truth was, she was scared.

Her thoughts went back to Beast boy. Much to her surprise, the scar was gone. 'He must have covered it with make up.' she thought. He was given a make up kit when he was still an actor in Hollywood. The titans were still shocked when they learned that he was an actor. They even saw the program that he stared in. Which wasn't that half bad.

"Well I'm going to tack a shower." said the young green changling. With that he left the room. Raven found herself watching his every movement from the kitchen, out the door. Cyborg noticed this, so his teasing began.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean. Like how you were staring at BB the entire time he was in here. What do you like him or something?" he said. Her face became beat red.

"What! No! I'm just... concerned. That's all." she said lowering her head. Cyborg stopped his teasing and decided to leave. When ever Raven worried over something she would get testy. At that moment everyone else followed Cyborg leaving Raven alone. Even though she was a loner, she always hated being alone. It made her feel like nobody cared about her.

She was walking back to her room when she stopped at the bathroom. Beast boy said he was going to tack a shower, but the water wasn't running. She decided to check on him as she knocked, she could hear music being played. 'He must have his iPod on.' she thought before entering.

She gasped in horror at the sight in front of her. Beast boy was standing up boxers still on and shirtless. He looked like he was just getting in the shower, but that was not what Raven was shocked at. All over his body was a number of incredibly large scars. They all over lapsed one another. Some were small and not so deep, others were large and very deep. The one she saw on the roof ran all the way down to his waist. He turned around with his earphones in not noticing Raven in the door way. She then got a good look at his back. It was worse. The ones on his back were long, gaping, deep, and old.

"Oh my God." Raven said. Beast boy shot back around to see what the noise was. He then saw Raven standing by the door way gaping at him. The two only stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Beast boy lowered his head down as Raven entered the bathroom. She ran her hand across a particularly nasty scar and looked back up at him.

"Beast boy how did you get these?" she asked. Beast boy only shoved her out of the way and made his way to his room. Raven wasn't about to give up yet, so she followed him.

"Beast boy please, talk to me. I want to help you. You haven't been yourself lately and I'm worried." she said walking up to him. Beast boy just keept on walking. Being pushed away by Beast boy really hurt Raven, but she still wouldn't give up. She followed him all the way to his room. Befor he could enter, Raven stood in front preventing him from entering.

"Raven move." he spat.

"Beast boy talk to me. It really hurts when you push me away. I just want to be there for you. Let me please. You told me 'You think you're alone Raven, but you're not.' You're not alone either Beast boy let me help you." she said with pleading eyes.

"You can't help me no one can." he said in a whisper. That last remark cut worse than any blade, but Raven keep a strait face.

"Can you at least tell me how you got all of thoughs awful scars." she said with a worried tone in her voice. He sighed a long sigh and led her in his room. She was thrilled that he didn't shut her out, but was stilled worried about her green friend. He took a seat on his bed and she sat next to him.

"You all know I got my powers when I was real little right?" he started. Raven nodded her head as he continued. "Well, after my parents died I was, well, an orphan. It all started with a lake..."

_'There sat a young boy siting on a rock just looking out on a lake. The strange thing about this boy was that he was green. His skin, hair, eyes everything about him was green. A large man wearing a traditional african robe came up to this boy and sat down next him. The boy could tell he didn't come here to have a pleasant chat. The look on his face says it all. Before he said anything, the boy already had tears starting to fill his eyes. _

_"Garfield, I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said in a deep but caring voice. Garfield sniffled before speaking. _

_"They aren't coming back are they?" Garfield said softly. The large man just sighed and nodded his head. Garfield now had tears running fast down his cheek. He had lost them. The two people he held dear to, was now taken away from him. His tears ran faster as he started to sob. The large man then took the small little green child into his arms._

_"It's all my fault. I could have saved them, but I chose to save myself. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Garfield said between sobs. The large man made Garfield look at him. _

_"No it wasn't. Don't you ever say that again. It wasn't your fault. Things just happen. Your parents wanted you to live even if it costed them their lives. They loved you." _

_By now Garfield had tears running even harder down his cheeks. He now just learned an important lesson. The world is a cruel place. _

* * *

_Five years later..._

_Garfield now had the power to change into any animal. He sat at the table of his new house. He was about eight years old now and had to be home schooled. He had to keep that a secret. His new dad didn't let him go to school. He said it would make him look bad. He slept in an old musty basement, bathed only when allowed, and was sometimes beat. The other thing is he didn't know that he could turn into animals. That part stayed a secret too. _

_Garfield was reading on his old bed when his so called 'dad' came home. He came down to the basement with a smile on his face. Garfield didn't like it. When ever he got that smile he was about to do something awful. _

_"Hey champ. Guess what. Your going somewhere really nice." he said in a cheery voice. Garfield sat up. He didn't expect this. His 'dad' was never nice to him. _

_"Where is it? Is it far away?" Garfield said. _

_"Oh not to far." he said as he reached for his back pocket. _

_"Ohhh what's it like?" Garfield asked. _

_"Oh it's got streets of gold and money grows on trees, and lots of old friends." he said pulling out a pistol from his pocket. "And this place is called The Logan's Fortune, and it's all mine." he said aiming the pistol at Garfield. As he pulled the triger Garfield turned into a snake. The bullet barley missed him. He then started to slither away while his 'dad' was shooting at him. Garfield escaped through a hole in the wall. _

_"I'll get you you little green freak, and that fortune of yours too. If it's the last thing I do." he screamed into the hole which Garfield used to escape. _

* * *

_One year later..._

_"And now ladys and gental men prepare to be amazed by the spectacular, incredible, the amazzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiinnng BEAST BOY." said the ring master. Then Garfield came out of the curtains as a green tiger. He roared as on of the clowns came up and puts his head in his mouth. Garfield then turned into an elephant. He lifted his trunk up high and the clowns and acrobats balanced themselves on it so they could make a vertical line. Garfield then shot them in the air, and they all landed on his back._

_The crowed cheered throwing coins here and there. The ring master bowed as did all of the others. Garfield changed back so he could bow. He would have to enjoy his time now for he knew he would be punished later._

_Five minutes later..._

_"You know changing into human on stage is forbidden young Garfield, and you also know what the penalty is for doing so." said the ring master._

_"Please I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please don't whip me." The ring master simply ignored him._

_"Ten whips for disobeying orders. Take him away. Oh, and no dinner either." he said flicking his wrist. Garfield's eyes started to water. Two gardes grabbed him by the arms and start dragging him away. _

_"No please don't do this. I'm sorry. Please I'll do anything! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! NOT AGAIN!" Garfield screamed as they dragged him off. The ring master simply chuckled to himself as he watched. His nine year old daughter was standing behind him watching in horror. She hated when they treated him like this. The ring master noticed his daughters behavior and confronted her. _

_"There is no need to be upset young Anabell. You must show these animals who is the boss." he said holding up a fist. He then placed his hand on her soft black hair and ruffled it a bit. He also straitened out the small sundress that she had worn today. _

_"But daddy why do you have to be so cruel to him? Besides, he's not an animal." she said in anger. _

_"Yes your right he's not an animal. He's a monster, freak, discussing piece of garbage." he said. They were interrupted by the sound of a large crack then Garfield's scream of agony. Anabell had tears in her eyes as she listen to his crys of pain. She then ran out of the room. _

_Later that night..._

_Garfield was taken to his cage with newly fresh scars on his back. He watched as all of the other animals had been feed while he got nothing but a beating. They were bleeding bad, but he didn't care. One man opened the gate to his cage while the other through him in. He then walked to the corner of the cage and huddled in fetal position. The last thing he heard was the yawn of the white bengal tiger next to him. It was saying 'Good night.' That tiger was the only friend he had there. And because of his powers he can communicate with him. Sleep was finally taking over and soon enough he was asleep._

_Garfield was woken up by the sound of his cage door opening. He looked up and saw a small figure standing not but a few feet away from him. Panicking he started to force himself up against the cage bars behind him. _

_"Shhh. It's okay you don't have to be afraid. I brought you something." Garfield still didn't back down. He didn't trust this stranger in his cage. Not one bit. But then something caught his attention. Something smelled good, very good. He saw the intruder had a plate in it's hands. As it stepped into the light he realized his intruder was none other than Anabell. _

_She slid him a plate of...something. He eyed it questionably. _

_"What? Haven't you ever tried tofu? It's fake meat. I know how much you don't like meat so I got some for you." she said pointing at the plate. Garfield sniffed it questionably, but still took a bit. Strangely enough, it was really good. He loved it. It wasn't like anything he had ever tasted. As he ate one question remained on his mind._

_"Why are you helping me?" he said. _

_"Because I hate the way daddy treats you. You're a human being not a monster." she said. Garfield checked her eyes to see if she was lieing. He found no evidence that she was. What she said next though made him speechless. _

_"I-I want you to run away. Save yourself. Please I can't take it anymore. You have to leave Garfield." _

_He finally had a chance to leave. This is what he was waiting for his whole life. He thought about it for a minuet then came up with a decision. _

_"Thank you, but I'm taking Tokan with me." he said pointing at the white bengal tiger. The tiger had woken up just in time to see Anabell about to bust him out. Anabell nodded her head and proceed to unlock Tokan's cage. Tokan gracefully jumped out of the cage. _

_"Lets go." Anabell said. Garfield nodded his head as Tokan mewed. It wasn't like a high pitch mew either. It was low and threatening. The three managed to get to the end of the circus without being caught. As Garfield turned to say his good byes Anabell already had him in a tight hug. _

_"I'll never forget you." she said. Garfield hugged her back as she started to cry. _

_"I'll see you again. I promise." he said. He then turned to his tiger friend. _

_"You be good now. I don't want to have to find you in trouble or something. Got it." The tiger mewed. Garfield then wrapped his arms around the tigers large neck. After he let go both the tiger and Garfield fled in different directions..."'_

"I never saw either of them after that. After that I meet up with the Doom Patrol, and then you guys. That is how I got my scars Raven. Are you happy now?" he sat there soaking in every word. Raven was not happy, in fact she was just the opposite. Raven was having the hardest time trying not to cry. But alas, some tears did escape her eyes.

"No Beast boy, I'm not happy." she said her voice cracking a bit.

"Beast boy how could you have lived through all of that? I know I couldn't." she asked. Beast boy just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I just hoped." he said. Raven lowered her head and started to apologize.

"Beast boy I'm sorry." she said crying. Beast boy was now confused.

"Sorry for what?" he said.

"Sorry for being mean to you. Calling you names, putting you down, hitting you. If I had known what you went through as a child I swear I would have never done it. I just ask that you forgive me. Please." she said. Now she was crying full force. Beast boy hated to see her cry. So he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You don't have to apologize. I forgive you." he said. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" she said.

"Of course that's what friends do." he said showing his smile. Raven felt her heart leap out of her chest. She then wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you" she said into his chest. The two sat like for a moment when Beast boy said he really needed to shower. So she let go. Things between them were starting to go well, but deep down Raven had this feeling like something really bad was about to happen.

**There it is the beginning what possibly could be my best story yet. Ha! No not really. I think it's going to blow. Oh well. Tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2: the letter

**Hey it's me. I'm sorry about the last chapter I was in a hurry. I promise this one will be better. I already have a sneak peek in mind at the end of this story so stay tuned. **

Chapter 2: the letter

It had been a couple hours since Raven's visit. Beast boy stared at a mirror looking at his well torn up body. All of the scars brought him back to the days that he was in the circus. He was thankful that he told someone about his life. It felt like something inside of him just clicked on. He truly felt good.

He decided to head out to the common room. Maybe something good is on TV. He quickly put his shirt back on and headed out.

Raven had been meditating for about a hour now. She just couldn't believe the story that Beast boy had told her. She imagined how he looked when he got the scars. She cringed in discuss at the thought of his torso all bloody and nasty. But at the same time she was happy. She was happy that he shared a part of his life he really didn't feel comfortable with.

She was done with meditation and decided to get herself a cup of tea. When she got to the common room, only Beast boy was there. He was flipping through the TV channels. He also looked bored. As soon as she walked in his ears twitched a bit.

"Hey Raven." he said not looking up at her.

"Hey." she said as she continued to make her tea. She tried not to think about the story, but every time she looked over at him, she would remember those scars. It was becoming quite weird.

Then-

"Mail call!" Raven was glad Cyborg interrupted them. She was starting to get nervous yet she didn't quite know why. Cyborg held a small box in one hand and a letter in the other. He usually always got something. He would order items of the internet without permition or telling any body that he bought it. Robin and Starfire shortly entered when they heard the mail was here.

"Yes my new Max 8 is finally here." he said.

"Did you not learn anything from when you bought the Max 7?" Robin said. Cyborg just shook his head. When he opened the box his smile turned into a frown and his excited look turned into one of confusion.

As he pulls out the styrofoam cylinder and opens it he is even more confused. There was a vile with a greenish liquid in it. "What is this? This isn't what I ordered." Cyborg said.

"Why don't you read the letter and find out." Robin said in 'smart-ass' tone. Cyborg mumbled something under his breath as he opened the envelope. As he read his eyes widened and his face drained of color.

"Uh...Beast boy," he said, "I think it's for you." Beast boy walked up to Cyborg and took the letter from him.

"Dear, Garfield Mark Logan..." he paused. 'How dose he know my name?' he wondered. He just shook it off and continued to read aloud."You don't know me, but I know you. Let me first tell you how sorry I am for what happened to your parents. Yes I know. They were good people. I also want to say that I'm sorry for what happened in your life after that. Yes I know about all of the scars and terrible things that those people did to you. I thought you were dead. I thought you died in that circus, but when I found out that you were Beast boy of the Teen Titans I just had to wright. I guess your wondering what is in the vile. Well I know how much you hate your powers, so I made you a little something. The vile containes a hard drug that will knock out any non-human DNA. A sort of gene cleanser if you will. It will even take care of that disease you have. With this you can be normal again. You can get the life you've always wanted. I just hope that this helps.

Sincerely,

Mr. S

P.S. If you take the drug, it will take twelve hours for it to take full effect."

Beast boy just stood there reading the letter over and over again to make sure he got it right. After a couple minuets of silence he finally says something.

"I...I can be...normal again?" he studdered. With out hesitation he grabs the vile and pulls the cork off.

"Whoa wait, lets think about this for a minute." Cyborg said. "Let me scan it. It could be poison."

"I've had six-teen years to think about it. Of course I'm going to take it. I've finally got the chance to be normal again. If you had that chance, wouldn't you take it?" Beast boy said. Cyborg opened his mouth to protest but then shut it.

"Yep. That's what I thought yo..."

"No I wouldn't." Beast boy stood there dumbfounded.

"That's right you heard me. I said I wouldn't take it. Because I'm happy with my life. I'm happy with the way things are going in my life. I'm happy being here with friends. I'm happy with my job. Being able to kick some bad guy but. If I took that chance to be normal again, I wouldn't have any of that." Cyborg said.

Beast boy nodded and said, "That's true, but let me ask you this." Cyborg waited anxiously for his question.

"When were you turned into a cyborg?" It was an unusual question, but Cyborg answered anyway.

"My sofmore year in high school." he said.

"That's right. You were still in high school. Guess what, I wasn't even allowed to go to kindergarten. Every thing I learned I had to learn it myself. I remember you saying that you were in a car crash with you parents and older sister correct." Cyborg nodded. "My parents died when I was four, and I was turned green at three. My parents saw what happened to me. My dad said he would find a cure but died one year later. At least I finally have the chance to get the education I've always wanted."

Beast boy was about to drink the liquid when Starfire stopped him.

"Friend why do you want to leave us? We must all stay together. Besides if you go, who will help us kick the bad guys but? Who will argue with Cyborg about tofu and meat? Who will make the jokes to Raven and then be hit by her? Who will help me understand earthly customs?" As she said this tears were forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you guys. I just want to be normal again. You don't know what it is like Starfire. You were born this way, I wasn't. Did you know I had tan skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and no pointed ears?" Starfire just shook her head.

"That was what I was born with. I want that back so badly Star, and this is how to get it." Starfire was now sobbing. She always hated when good friends had to split up. As she sobbed Beast boy eyed Robin waiting for his argument.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I understand your predicament, but I just hope you make the right decision in the end." Robin said. Beast boy did not expect that. He expected him to give him a lecture on 'it's a bad decision' or something of that nature. Beast boy nodded his head in understandment. Then turned his attention on the last Titan. Raven. He knew she would be happy. No more Beast boy, she would say. But when he saw her, he could have swarn he say tears in her eyes.

"Beast boy you can't leave me." she said. Every one stared at her like the end of the world was happening all over again. Beast boy was speechless. Raven, the one who hated his guts, was telling him to stay. He just couldn't believe it.

"Beast boy," Raven said, "you can't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. Please Beast boy. Stay with us. I don't want to lose my best friend." she said with tears threatening to escape.

"Raven, I-I never knew you thought of me as your best friend." he said.

"How could you not?" she said. "I couldn't ask for a better friend. I just wish I could have been a better friend to you, like you are to me."

"Raven, you are the perfect just the way you are. Trust me." he said.

"This is crazy. Please don't do this." she said tears running down her cheek.

Beast boy took in a deep sigh and finally said, "I have to. You know what I went through as a child. This will finally make up for it." With that he gussled down the green liquid. After he finished, he through the vile on the ground smashing it to bits. Raven finally lost it and started to sob. She ran out of the room her head in her hands. Beast boy eyed the door and let out a long sad sigh. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I didn't think she would take it so hard." Robin said. Beast boy nodded in response.

"Starfire, do you think you can talk to her? Try to calm her down a bit?" Robin asked.

"Of course. I shall give her the 'girl talk' as you earthlings call it." With that she made her way to Ravens room. Robin then directed his attention back to Beast boy.

"Listen, with you losing you powers and all, I can't let you live in the tower anymore. I'm sorry, but your going to have to move out. I can give you a week to get things packed and to find a new place, but that's all the time I can give you." Robin said. Beast boy nodded his head in understandment. He still worried about Raven. Her reaction to him leaving was not what he expected. He hated to see her cry. Eyes as beautiful as them didn't deserve tears in them.

Back at Ravens room...

Raven opened her door and ran inside. As the door slammed behind her, she fell onto her bed crying her eyes out. She cryed and cryed until she could cry no more. It just hurt so much. 'Why am I crying anyway?' she wondered.

'Because he was always there for you.' a little voice said.

"Who's there?" Raven said.

'Why it's me, Knowledge.' she said.

"Oh. Well, what do you want." Raven said whipping away her tears.

"Oh Raven, I know it hurts." Knowledge said.

"Yeah, but why dose it hurt so much? I keep getting this funny feeling when I'm around him, and when I heard he was leaving, my heart felt like it was braking. I haven't felt this hurt since that d-dragon." she said. Even mentioning his name would send Raven into depression. She hated him. He took her heart and smashed it with a hammer. He used her, and Raven had an even harder time trusting anyone after that.

"Well Raven, that's an easy question. Your in love." Raven gasped at her emotion's answer. 'That can't be possible,' she thought, 'or could it?' It all made seance now. Why she got those feelings when ever she's around him. Why it hurts so much to have him leave.

"Your right. I'm in love with him." she admitted.

"Wow. I thought we were going to have to fight whether you love him or not. Normally your not so easy to convince about something like this. You really stepped up to the plate Raven. I'm very proud of you." Knowledge said. Raven was about to say something when a knock came to her door. Finishing her conversation with her emotions she very calmly said, "Who is it?"

"It is Starfire. May I come in?" Raven got off of her bed and opened the door relieving Starfire. She motioned her to come in. As Starfire walked in she could tell that Raven was crying for a long time. Her pillow was soaking wet, and her face and eyes were red. Once inside Starfire got right to the point to why she was here.

"Raven, I want to talk to you about Beast boy." she said. Raven felt her heart flutter as his name was said.

"What about him?" Raven said trying to keep her composer.

"You were really upset about him leaving I thought we could have the girl talk." she said. Raven thought about it for a minuet, and actually said yes. Raven told Starfire all about how she felt. She even told her about his life before he became a Titan. Starfire took in every word Raven told her.

"...and that's when I realized how much I need him, and how much I love him." Starfire felt like jumping up in joy. She knew they liked each other, but she never thought either of them would admit it. In one quick move Starfire engulfed Raven in a bear hug.

"Oh friend I am so happy for you. You found love for friend Beast boy. I am so happy for you." she said. She released Raven from her embrace.

"No, it's not a good thing Starfire." Raven said.

"Why is it not a good thing Raven?" she asked.

"Because he's leaving. We could never be together anyway. I was not meant to love or be loved in return. I can't give him the proper love he deserves. Besides, how could any one love someone like me? Lets face it Star, it's hopeless." Raven said. Starfire just shook her head.

"No I do not believe you. Every one is meant to be loved. It doesn't matter if you can or can not give him the proper love. Just as long as you both are happy is all that matters. It is not hopeless. It is never hopeless. How could someone not love someone like you? Plus, you'll never know if he dose love you until you try." Raven gave a small smile at Starfire. Her love for everything under the sun was just unbelievable. Raven knew she was right. 'Maybe I should go talk with him.' she thought. After that she asked Starfire for any and all advice she had for talking to boys, and to wish her luck. God knows she will need all the luck he can get.

It had been six hours since he took the drug. He had already started to pack his things. After a while he took a break and just lied on his bed. "Only six more hours to go." he said picking up a picture frame. As he looked at it, he couldn't help the smile that was spreading on his face. It was a scroll of pictures taken in a photo booth. The pictures were of him a Raven. Some how he had convinced Raven to go in with him. One of them was just them smiling and some were of him making funny faces, but Raven had just smiled the whole time in there. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The teem thought it would be nice to go to the carnival. He had to beg Raven to go in the photo booth with him. They went through a whole roll of quarters. There was a huge line outside when they were done. Beast boy chuckled a little at the memory. Then he thought of Raven. How he would miss her the most. Those beautiful eyes, and perfect body. Her sarcastic yet funny remarks. Her soft and beautiful hair. He would just miss all of her.

"Maybe I should tell her how I feel?" he said to himself.

"Nah. She couldn't possibly feel the same way about me. I'm just an little green freak. Oh well. The least I could to is say goodbye to her." he said. He decided to do it tomorrow. After all he would be heading of to high school then. Just then a knock came to his door. He knew every one of the titans signature knocks. Cyborg's were loud and heavy, Starfire's were soft and light, Robin's were a mixed between Starfire's and Cyborg's, and Ravens were like Starfire's but just a little bit softer. If that was even possible. The knock came again and he knew it was Raven. He hopped down from the top bunk from which he was laying on and came up to the door. The door opened and just as he expected Raven was standing just outside his room.

"Hey there Raven. How may I help you?" he asked giving her his signature grins. Though his grin didn't last long because he could have sworn he saw her...blush.

"Hey Beast boy." she said nervously. She tried her best not to get nervous, but that was not going so well. Beast boy raised his eyebrows at her as she just stared at him with dreamy eyes. He then all of sudden became nervous too. A couple moments past and things were starting to feel awkward.

"Um...okay. Nice talking to you." he said as he began to close the door when Raven stopped him screaming "Wait!" Beast boy jumped a little by the sudden outburst but opened the door again.

"Um B-Beast boy, there's s-something I have t-to t-ell you before you leave." she studdered. Beast boy could tell she was nervous. He could see the sweat dripping from her face.

"I...um...I..." she gulped loud enough for Beast boy to hear.

"I just wanted to...um...to tell you that..." but she was interrupted by a loud siren and red lights flashing. They both heard Robin's voice over the intercom saying, "All Titans report to the common room. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Raven mentally cursed him off for interrupting her moment. She was so close to telling Beast boy how she felt when bird boy just had to ruin it for her.

'I'll tell him later.' she said to herself.

**Yes I finally finished. I am so sorry it took me so long to get it updated. Things happened and I won't go into detail, but thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon I promise. R&R please. And NO FLAMES. Oh and one more thing, sorry about my spelling my spell check won't work. My entire opporating system has been shut down. I can't even bring up Microsoft word. I had to type this on the Fanfic page. Please don't harras me on my spelling I know it's bad. Sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3: the Brotherhood's defeat

**Thanks all of you for the nice reviews. I can't believe how nicely this story is coming along. Already I'm on chapter three. Nice. Any ways thank you all for your reviews. I think you are all going to like the sneak peak I have in store for you. So stay tuned.**

* * *

Chapter three: the Brotherhood's defeat

The Titans were in the common room awaiting orders from the team leader. Robin pushed a button on the computer and the Brotherhood of Evil came up on the screen. It was a message saying 'Come and get us if you can.'

"As you can see the Brotherhood are up to their old tricks again." Robin said not taking his eyes off of the screen. "Listen Beast boy, I know you only have six hours left until you um... well you know, but I think it would be nice if you had at least one more battle with us. What do you say?"

Beast boy thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to have one last brawl with his friends. "Do I have to answer?" he said smiling. Robin just smiled back and began typing on the computer.

"I'm locating were this signal might be. It shouldn't take me long." he said. "Got it. There a few miles from here. It should take us about a coulpe minuets if we take the T-jet."

"Uh Robin," Cyborg interrupted, "the T-jet is out of comition. One of the engines is blown. We can't fly there." Cyborg said.

Robin sighed, "Great. Well it should take about two hours if we take the T-car. Contact the all of the Titans. We're going to need all of them."

Cyborg nodded and got to work on contacting all of the Titans. Beast boy, Raven and Starfire got the T-car ready as the others were coming. During the ride Raven couldn't keep her eyes off of Beast boy. She also noticed that his skin color was a little bit lighter than usual. It was happening. Pretty soon he would leave and Raven would never be able to tell him how she felt. Just as Robin suspected, it took them about two hours. That left only four hours before Beast boy changed back to normal. That wasn't a lot of time. That meant that they would have to act fast so that way they didn't have a civilian in the battle. Robin did not feel comfortable with this, but he really didn't have a chose. All of the other Titans came shortly. All of the Titans from Titans east, south, north, even Thunder and Lightning showed up. Pretty soon all of them were there.

Robin then stood up on a rock and prepared to give his peach. "Your attention. Your attention please." he repeated that statement over and over again until he had the attention of all of the Titans.

"Thank you. It is my sad duty to tell you all that we will lose a titan tonight." This caused mummers through out the crowd. "He is a valiant fighter, a fine alie, and a great friend. He had taught us that big things can come in small packages, and not to judge us on our looks, but on our actions. Would Beast boy please step up here." Beast boy then made his way through the large crowd until he stood next to Robin. "This will be Beast boy's final battle with us. So lets make it the best one for Beast boy!" Robin said as he held up his fist. All of the Titans followed Robin as screamed "For Beast boy." in unison. That made him feel all fuzzy inside. As everybody ran inside Beast boy was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. He turned around to see Raven staring at him with sad eyes.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" he asked.

"Look there's something I have to tell you and it can't wait." she said. Beast boy raised an eyebrow and anxiously waited for her statement.

"Well um...well you see...um I kinda...oh God I can't even talk to you." Beast boy giggled a little bit at her being so nervous. Though one question remained. Why was she so nervous? He could see her blushing again and he heard her gulp. What ever it was that she had to tell him, it must be important.

"You see...I kinda sorta... lo-" but she was interrupted by Robin telling them to hurry up. Beast boy turned back to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw him grinning.

"You can tell me after we kick their sorry buts." She just sighed and lowered her head. He then ran in. Once she was sure he was gone she let out the smallest little whisper, "I love you." Then she ran in too.

The entrance was dark and quiet. Robin knew they had to have known they were coming. After all the Brotherhood were the ones who send them the transmission. Just then two large doors behind them slammed shut trapping them inside. Then several lights clicked on reveling the Brotherhood of Evil standing right in front of the Teen Titans.

"Well well, the Teen Titans, so nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you." the Brain said. Robin could feel his blood boil at the Brain's statement and didn't waist any time.

"Titans go!" screamed Robin. With that, the Titans and the Brotherhood sprang into battle. Raven was currently in a fight with Adonis. He was throwing kicks and punches left and right only to make contact with a black shield. Adonis pulled his fist back and broke through one of her shields and sent her down on her back. He then pined on top of her with his arm holding her arms down. He then made this growling noise. This in turn made Raven shiver in discuss.

"You have the body of an angel." he said as his arms moved toward her hips. Raven eyes widened as his hand came closer and closer to her hip when a green blur flashed in front of her and Adonis was off. She looked up to see a green t-Rex roaring his head off. He turned back to normal and grabbed Adonis by the collar.

"If you ever touch her like that again, I will slit your through in your sleep." Beast boy said in a very threatening tone. Though Adonis was seeing stars, so he couldn't make out Beast boy threat. Beast boy sighed in frustration and dropped him as he made his way to Raven. He kneeled down to her and helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine. What about you?" she asked.

"Couldn't be bett-" but Beast boy couldn't finish his sentence as a rush of pain went across his stomach. He screamed in pain while both dropping to his knees and grabbing his stomach. Raven got a worried look in her eyes as she bent down to the changeling.

"Beast boy, are you alright?" she asked. He finished his screaming and started to feel normal again once she asked that.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm alright." he said standing up on his feet. Before she could make sure he was alright he turned into an eagle and flew away. Raven just sighed and continued to fight.

The fight lasted three hours and fifty-five minuets. That left only five mutinies until Beast boy changes back to normal, and right now was not a good time. The Brotherhood of Evil had them cornered. General Immortis had his army armed and ready to fire.

"In my experience, this would be a crushing defeat." he said in an old scratchy voice. Only one minuets left. Some of couples in the Titans were already saying their goodbyes or just holding one another. Even some of the Titans were praying. Robin ordered those who could to leave at once, but none of them left. Only three seconds left.

"Ready..."

Two...

"Aim..."

One...

"AAAARRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Beast boy screamed in pain as he held onto his abdomen. He then stepped forward in front of the Titans while screaming. Raven was the first to run out to him.

"Beast boy, what's wrong?" she asked her voice cracking a bit. He just continued to scream in agony. He then feel to his knees. Raven once again kneeled down to him.

"Get away from me." he said through his teeth. As he opened his eyes a bright green light illuminated them. He then screamed once again and the light became even brighter. Raven backed away for she was not aware of what he might do next. Just then she heard the sound of something ripping. She saw the back part of his uniform tearing ever so slowly. He was changing but as far as Raven was concerned, not back to normal. His skin turned from a lime green to a forest green. His body was growing large and muscular. His hair grew out so much that it covered about two-thirds of his back. His uniform had finally ripped clean off and was showing his scared torso. His scars started to glow bright green and disappeared from his body. Large tiger like stripes started to show on his back, arms, and legs. His nails became long and sharp as did his toe nails. His teeth sharpened and grew out a bit longer. He also grew two large canine teeth. He leaned his head back and let out one heck of roar wile a bright green light filled the room so bright, it blinded everyone in the room. Once it died down, everyone turned and saw Beast boy standing in middle of the room with his head down.

Raven ever so slowly came up to him. "B-Beast b-boy." she said just barely above a whisper. He gave no response. Instead he gave out a low very threatening growl. It sent shivers down her spine and not in a good way. He then looked up at General Immortis and his army his eyes still glowing green. It was then that they all came to a decision that Beast boy was not there anymore. Beast boy let out another loud roar that would make even the toughest of men piss themselves. He then stood up. He was now at least as tall as Cyborg, and maybe as big as him too. Raven also noticed how he stood. He stood on the balls of his feet elevating his heels. Almost how an animal would stand.

"All units, fire at the green one on my mark." said General Immortis. Beast boy snarled as he raised his hand up as if to slash something. Then his claws began to pulsate a greenish color. With one swift move he slashed his hand in front of him and shot five green energy claw blasts. They made contact with several of the robots and exploded with a loud BOOM!. He continued this barrage until only a few were left.

He then began to scream again. Only this time shifting into...something. He grew fur on all over his body. His face became very ugly like something you would see on a bat. His feet became three toed with a talon on each toe. But the strangest change of all was that he grew three long finger like things out from the top of his hand, his elbow, and his armpit, and they were on both arms. He also grew a thin layer of skin inbetween each finger. Raven eyes widened as she knew the creature that he was turning into. She quickly ran back to the other Titans.

"Well that drug didn't cure him of his powers, it enhanced them." Cyborg said typing something on his arm.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Robin said. "I would just like to know what he's turning into this time." Just then Raven came up to them with fear in her eyes.

"Every one get back. He's turning into-" She was interrupted when Beast boy let out a very loud screech that could make widows crack. It even messed with Cyborg's systems and caused him to go unconscious. They all looked up to see Beast boy had turned into this human sized bat creature.

"He's turning into the demon known as the human bat." Raven said with a hint of fear in her voice. He screeched again as he through himself at the rest of the General's so called army. He tore them up one by one. The Titans watched in horror as Beast boy was violently destroying the army by himself. He leaned back and screeched sending a beam of sound much like Cyborgs sonic cannon. It destroyed the last bit of the General's army leaving him left. Beast boy eyed the General as was he. The General quickly pulled out a pistol and started shooting at Beast boy. Beast boy then flew high in the air so the General could not get him. He keep this up until the General had to reload. Beast boy then came down right above the General and stuck his large talons into his shoulders. Beast boy then carried him high into the air. General Immortis struggled to get out of his grasp, but the more he moved the deeper the claws would go in. Beast boy brought him up so high that everyone looked like little ants. Then all of a sudden he released his grip causing the General to fall. Every one watched in horror as the old man fell to his death. They knew he would survive, but it still was a horrific seen. Beast boy never tried to kill anyone. He wouldn't even kill a fly on his shoulder. The General landed with a loud thud that shook the ground.

As the dust cleared, he started to crawl out of his crater and was clearly in excruciating pain. Beast boy then teleported on his back and placed his bloody claws right on the back of his neck.

"No. No please. No!" screamed the General. Beast boy lifted his foot and shoved his claws in his head killing the immortal general. As soon as he was sure he was dead he lifted his claws out of his head and screeched in victory. He unfolded his wings to their full length as he screeched. The Titans watched with dropped jaws. Beast boy killed a man. He killed him. This was far worse than the beast. Beast boy shifted back to human, but as he did, a sort of blackish mist clouded around him. The entire Brotherhood attacked him with one motion. Beast boy fought all of them transforming into different demons. Raven would name them out as he turned. He turned into a: hellhound, demon Pegasus, dragon, phoenix, goruto, (A.N: For those who don't know what a goruto is, it is like a phoenix but born of lightning, not fire. It is also referred to the thunder bird.) the human spider, werewolf, the hydra, hellbat, hellsnake, aqua dragon, and even the sand dragon. He killed off every member of the Brotherhood. The only two members left standing were Malchior, and the Brain.

Malchior came down to meet Beast boy. Malchior felt a disturbance as he walked up to Beast boy still in paper form. "You may have gotten stronger, but you'll never defeat me." Malchior said as he turned into his true form. Raven felt the hate she had for him stir up again. Malchior then fired a fire ball right on top of Beast boy leaving a cloud of dust.

"NO!" Raven screamed. After a while there was no movement. Malchior had killed him or so he thought.

"One shot is all it took to take down that green-" Malchior stopped in midsentence when he heard the sound of heavy breathing. From the cloud of dust two large glowing eyes meet his. Followed by a second set and a third. Then several smaller sets of glowing eyes emerged from the cloud. The sound of a low growl followed by several hissing sounds filled the air. The dust began to clear showing the most frightening creature of all time. "It can't be." Raven said. Beast boy had turned into the most powerful demon in recorded history. Even more powerful than Trigon. Beast boy had turned into Cerberus the three headed demon dog that guarded the entrance to hell. The scariest part of him was not his size or heads, but his tail. His tail is nine snake heads.(A.N.: Yes Cerberus did have snake heads for a tail. I'm not sure how many but he did. If you read the real Hercules story you would know.) Malchior stood there dumbfound.

"It doesn't matter what creature you turn into. I will still kill you." With that Malchior lunged himself at Beast boy. He was able to get on Beast boy's back, but that did very little as he just shook him off. Beast boy then pined Malchior on the ground. The middle head had a grip on his throat wile the others were bitting on his shoulders. Malchior struggled to get him off, but his grip was too strong. The snake heads also started bitting in different places. Beast boy loosened his grip allowing Malchior to turn on his belly. Beast boy then grabbed him by the back of the neck. All three heads gabbed a different part of the neck. With one swift move and a large CRACK, he had broken the dragon's neck killing him. Now only one member was left. Beast boy, still in Cerberus form, walked up to were the Brain was. He then lifted one of his massive paws and slammed it down on top of the Brain.

The entire Brotherhood of Evil had been destroyed. The Teen Titans watched in absolute fear as Beast boy started to walk towards them. The Titans were all frozen in fear. All except one. Raven started to walk out to the mighty beast. She stopped right in front of him. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Beast boy, please come back to me." she said as tears began to flow on her face. Beast boy stood there not moving for quite some time. Then his eyes softened. The black mist started to form around him and he turned back to his human form. His eyes stopped glowing and his emerald eyes showed once again. Feeling a little dizzy he fell to the floor. Raven ran out to him as fast as she could. All of the other Titans were in a complete daze. Once Raven got to him he started to come to.

"R-Raven, is that you?" he said.

"Yes it's me." she said with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked around the room. The walls were painted with blood as the dead bodys of the Brotherhood lie on the floor. Just then all of the memories started to flood back into Beast boy. He suddenly felt sick and started to vomit. Once he was done vomiting he started to cry. Raven then took him into her arms.

"Shh it's okay. Just let it all out." she said trying to comfort him. She let him continue to cry on her until the others came out of their daze. They needed to get him home. Now if not sooner.

* * *

**There you go chapter three is done. Well what do you think. Tell me how bad it was. Bad, garbage, not worth finishing. Please tell me. I kinda rushed a little on the end. Sorry, anyway please R&R. Chapter four will be up soon, and stay tuned for the sneak peak. Thank you. **


	4. Authors note

**Authors note: YOU MUST READ THIS. Thank you. Okay I am going to change the rating on this story from T to M. I would rather be safe than sorry. I would hate this story to be taken down. So if you want to read this story look in the M rating section from now on. **

**Okay now for the second order of buisness. The sneak peak I have in store for you will not be at the end of the story. Instead I will place it somewhere in the next three chapters. I haven't decided yet. I will aslo say that this sneak peak is based of a video game. Not many people have heard of it so I want to see if you can guess it. **

**Hint #1: It involves cars (No it is not a raceing game). **

**Hint #2: There are several versions of this game but the most recent one is for PS2. It is rated M. **

**Hint #3: The main charecter is a very crazy clown. He even out clowns the Joker. **

**Hint #4: The clown drives an ice cream truck. **

**Try and guess what is it. **


	5. Chapter 5: the aftermath

****************

Hey guys. You are all awesome and I love each and every one of you. Here is chapter 4. Have you guessed what the sneak peak is? Hehe.

* * *

Chapter 4: The aftermath

It has been one week since the incident with the Brotherhood. Raven still hasn't told him how she truly felt and frankly, she was a little scared to do so. He has changed dramatically. He stays in his room all the time. He only comes out when he needs to such as: eating, bathroom, missions things of that nature. He can't fit in his old uniform so he has to wear some of Cyborg's old cloths. He is getting his new uniform tomorrow. His happy-go-lucky attitude was gone. It was replaced with a more serious demeanor. He hasn't told a joke, smiled, or even pestured Raven since the Brotherhood.

As far as his new powers go, he hasn't even used them. Cyborg ran some teats and confirmed that the drug not only enhanced his powers but also pushed his primal side to the verge of exploding. He had no control of his actions nor did he know what was happening. Because of this Beast boy was let off the hook. Otherwise he would have been in some serious trouble. He has been able to use some of his new powers with out unleashing his primal side. He now has: incredible eye sight, he can see from miles away, his hearing has improved, he can hear things across the world, and his strength and speed greatly improved. He can even go up against Cyborg in weight lifting and win. He can also use the energy claws.

"Raven, could you hand me the torch?" Raven was brought out of her thoughts by Cyborg. After a moment she finally remembers where she is and hands him the torch. She was helping Cyborg work on his car. She had also came down here to ask for some advice.

"Um Cyborg, can you take me to my favorite cafe later on? I really need to talk to you." she asked.

"Sure Rae, just let me finish this up and then we can go." he said. It didn't take long for him to finish. They arrived at the cafe and were in an awkward silence.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Cyborg asked breaking the silence. Raven gathered up all of the courage she had before could even looking at him.

"Well...it's Beast boy." she said.

"What about him?"

"Cyborg have you ever liked someone, I mean _like_ like someone but never had the guts to tell them?" she asked. Cyborg was blown away by her question. This was not what he was expecting at all.

"Well of course I have. I was in high school and there was this girl in my class. She was smart, beautiful, fun, and best of all she loved meat. I would sometimes day-dream about her. After a while I finally had the nerve to ask her out." he said.

"And what did she say?" Raven asked.

"She said yes. She also said that she had been waiting for me to ask her for a long time. During that time I had never felt so stupid for not asking her sooner. That was the best first year of high school I ever had." Cyborg said smiling as he said it. Then his smile disappeared. "And then, this happened." he said looking at his hands. "After the doctors put me back together I ran away. I never heard from her again. But what dose that have to do with Beast boy?" he asked.

"Well you see...I sorta...I-I fell in love with him." she said. Cyborg just smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He then started to giggle which turned into a laugh. Raven felt her cheeks become very hot. She couldn't believe it. Cyborg was laughing at her. How dare he laugh at her?

"Well it's about time. I always knew you two had a thing for each other." he said. Raven let out a huge sigh in relief. He wasn't laughing at her, he was just happy.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" he asked.

"Because I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. He never did." she said sadly.

"Aw c'omon. That's not true. He is always trying to get you to smile. Doesn't that tell you something?" he asked. She knew he was right. Even Beast boy said that he wasn't going to give up until he got her to smile. Maybe he did have feelings for her, just maybe.

"Thanks Cy." she said getting up from their table.

"Your welcome." he said getting up as well. It was getting late and time for them to go home. Once they got there he went strait to bed, but she had a job to do first. She was finally going to tell Beast boy how she felt. As she entered the hall she got the feeling of uneasiness. She assumed it was her nerves. When she got to his room, she noticed the door was open. She walked in and gasped at the sight in front of her. The room was empty. The bed had been stripped, the closet door was open but no cloths, and everything was gone. Fearing the worse she ran down the hallway and to the stairs. Cyborg was back up because he was hungry. He was making his way to the kitchen when he saw Raven running for dear life.

"Hey Raven, what's wrong?" She just ignored him and continued to run. Cyborg decided to follow her. Maybe he could figure out what is going on. Raven made it to the stairs and was running down them as fast as she could. She could since that Beast boy was just at the exit of the tower. She wasn't going to let him go that easily.

Beast boy set his suitcase down for a brief moment. He was weiring a pair of jeans, tennishoes, and a gray sweat-shirt with a hood. Beast boy pulled out his communicator from his pocket and placed it on one of the chairs. He then took one last look at the tower before picking up his suitcase. He started to walk when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Raven running at him with full speed. 'Damn it. So much for leaving with out being noticed.' he said to himself.

"What do you think your doing?" Raven asked out of breath.

"I can't stay here Raven. I just can't." he said not looking at her.

"Why can't you stay?" she asked.

"I don't want to hurt you or the others." he said.

"What are you talking about. You didn't hurt us. This is nonsense, your not going anywhere." she said firmly.

"I've already made up my mind Raven. You can't stop me." he said.

"Please don't go. I need you. I care about you." she said tears threatening to escape. Cyborg was just coming down the stairs to see Beast boy and Raven arguing about something. The odd thing was Beast boy had a suitcase in his hands.

"Don't lie to me. I know you don't care about me. I know none of you do. No one loved me before and no one will love me now." he said.

"That's not true." she said

"Oh yeah? Fine then. If you can name me one person who loves me then I will stay. Can you do that? No! Now let me..."

"I do." she screamed. Both Cyborg and Beast boy's eyes widened at her out burst.

"I love you Beast boy. I always have and I always will." she said tears running down her cheek. Beast boy was dumbstruck. Did Raven, the girl he was in love with say she loved him too. This had to be a dream.

"Raven..." but he didn't get to finish. Raven turned and ran out of the room crying her eyes out. She didn't even notice Cyborg standing just a few feet away. She just ran right past him. Beast boy felt dizzy and plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Sh-she loves me." he said to himself. He felt a cold large hand rest on his shoulders. When he looked up he saw Cyborg standing over him. Beast boy keeped his head down.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"I heard enough." Cyborg said.

"What do I do? I've waited so long to hear that from her, and now I just don't know what to do." he said.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Cyborg said.

"I love her. I just don't want to hurt her." Beast boy admitted.

"Listen, don't make the same mistake I did. I waited to long and I didn't get to spend much time with the girl of my dreams. I don't want that happening to my best friend. I say you go up there and tell her how you feel. Now that you know how she feels maybe you two could even be together." Cyborg said. Beast boy allowed the corners of his lip to form into a smile.

"Thanks Cy." Beast boy said. Cyborg just nodded. Beast boy then grabbed his suitcase and communicator and headed back up the tower.

Raven ran into her room and slammed the door. She then fell on her bed and started to cry in her pillow. She had never felt so alone before. He was leaving her. At that moment she felt her heart break. Just then a knock came to her door.

"Go away." she said.

"It's me, Beast boy. Can we talk?" Raven shot up from her bed. 'He's still here. I thought he would have left by now.' she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when Beast boy called her name a second time.

"Come in." she said. Beast boy ever so slowly came in to her room. Once he shut the door behind him he made his way over to the empath. She was trying to wipe some of the tears off of her face, but he could see them anyway.

"Raven, I...Thank you." he finally said. Raven looked at him with confusion.

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me what I have always wanted. Love. You have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you that. You beat me to the punch." he said. She was even more confused. Was he saying...

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I love you too." Raven felt her heart skip a beat. 'He-he loves me too.' she thought. At that moment, her world turned upside down. He then gently took her hand in his. Raven then noticed how big he had really gotten. Her hand was like the small hands on the Burger King commercials. His hand was strong and at the same time, gentle and soft.

"Raven, the moment I first saw you I knew there was something special about you. You are one in a million. Any man should count himself luck if he got to be with a girl like you. You saved my life time and time again, and you just stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I love you with all my heart." he said.

"You are by far the sweetest, kindest and the most handsome man I have ever meet." she said with a smile on her face.

"Well I promise to be everything I can be for you." he said leaning in ever so slowly as did she.

"You already are." she whispered before their lips meet in a very tender and sweet kiss. Her arms slithered their way around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They stayed like this for a minute just enjoying the embrace. But like all humans they needed oxygen. Once they separated they just stared into each others eyes holding one another. They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like forever, and neither would have minded if it was.

"Uh Beast boy." Raven said.

"Yes." Beast boy said turning around.

"Could you sleep in here tonight? I don't want to wake up in the morning and find out that this was all a dream." she said with a blush on her face. Beast boy just smiled.

"This is no dream, and of course I will." he said. "Can I just use your bathroom first?" She nodded and he rushed in with his suitcase. He came back out in a matter of seconds and he had on his pajama pants and no shirt. He then settled in the bed next to her. She scooted over closer to him with her head on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist. She then snuggled up as close as she possibly could to him. He then kissed her forehead and wished her good night. The two then fell a sleep very quickly.

_

* * *

_

Beast boy shot out of bed sweat running down his cheeks. He looked around the room not really noticing were he was. 'It was just a dream.' he thought to himself. He glanced at the clock which read 2:00 A.M. He then started to get out of the bed when a weak hand grabbed his shoulder. He whirled around to see Raven still asleep holding his shoulder.

"Mm...stay." she said. Beast boy then remembered the events that took place last night. He just smiled and kissed her on the head.

"I'll be back. I promise. Go back to sleep." he said. She let go of him and fell instantly back to sleep. He smiled to himself and went to the bathroom. Once he was there he turned on the water in the sink, and splashed it in his face. That dream scared him to death. It was truly a nightmare. He lost control of his powers and killed all of his friends. Even Raven. The look on their faces made his stomach turn. It was of pure fear. He was truly grateful that is was all a dream, but truth be told, it wasn't that far off of reality. With these new powers, who knows what could happen? He thought about leaving again. How then he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Then he thought of Raven. That would break her heart, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. She has suffered through enough as it is.

Once he finished up in the bathroom he headed back to Raven's bed. He lied on his back and for a moment just stared at the ceiling. Next thing he knew Raven was snuggled up against his side lying her head on his shoulder. Her arm was wrapped around his waist tightly. Beast boy was shocked by this because she was still asleep. Not once did she open her eyes. He found this cute and just snuggled with her. Not long until sleep once again over took the changeling.

**Yes done. I am so sorry I didn't update this sooner. I got writer's block. Oh well. Thank you all for the reviews. I was surprised to see how many people guessed right on my next sneak peak. Yes the game is Twisted Metal Black. I am in love with that game. I was playing it one day and I though, 'I wonder how the Teen Titans would handle this.' then BANG! Inspiration struck. Well I'm glade you like this story. Keep on reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6 new Beast boy

I** am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. PLEASE forgive me. If you look at my site it will explain everythin. Anyway here is my update. **

Chapter 5: New Beast Boy

* * *

Raven was the first to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open to see the green man she loved sleeping right next to her. She just sat there watching him sleep. His breathing was heavy and deep. Watching him sleep was like watching a baby. He was so peace full when he sleeped. She then planted a small kiss on his head causing him to stur awake. He tossed and turned until he was sitting up. Looking around he saw his beauty lying awake staring at him.

"Morning beautiful." he said sleepily.

"Morning." she replyed. He ran his hand through his messy hair. _I need to get a hair cut. _He thought to himself.

"Raven, I need to go to the mall today and get a hair cut." he said.

"You don't have to do that, just have Starfire cut it for you. Besides we have to pick up your new uniform today." she said while getting dressed.

"Didn't think about Starfire, but do you think she would mind?" he asked.

"Of course not. She is Starfire. Anything with hair and she's all over it." Raven said sarcasticly.

"Okay fine. But did we have to get him to work on my uniform?" he started to whine.

Beast boy didn't like the man working on his new uniform. He was a genius by far and his style wasn't half bad. He even designed Hot Spot's uniform so when he powered up it wouldn't burn. Beast boy just dosen't feel comfortable around him. His name is Francisco, and he led an alternitive life style. Not only that he had a thing for the green changleing.

"Beast boy he may be different, but he did offer to do this with no charge. So I suggest you be nice." she said.

"Fine." Beast boy started to pout. It was the first time he started jokeing in a while and, well it cheered Raven up a bit.

Beast boy and Raven walked out into the common room hand in hand. Only Cyborg was up and makeing breakfest. He was makeing pancakes. They were Raven's favorite. The smell of warm pancakes with maple syrup filled the air. It made her noise twitch.

"Were going to go pick up Beast boy's new uniform so we'll be back." Raven said as they exited the room. To save time she just teleported them to the store. As they entered a young blonde women walked out and had the most beautiful dress they had ever seen. They both eased in to the store and a little bell rang above their heads.

"Yes yes who is it." a man said.

"It's us. Raven and Beast boy. We've come for our order." Raven said. Francisco came out of the back room and was wearing a baby blue button down shirt, dress shoes, and tight TIGHT jeans. His black hair looked like it bathed in hair gel and he smelled like roases. He was very tan and had a small moon patch on his chin. Beast boy instantly felt uncomfortable and uneasy as he walked up to them.

"Ahhh Raven. How is my best girl." he said coming up to her and kissing her cheeks. As mutch as she hated this she forced herself to let it go.

"Okay I guess. We're just hear to pick up his new uniform." she said pointing to Beast boy. Francisco struted over to him and eyed his body. Beast boy gulped a little as he walked over slowly to him.

"My my, the little boy grew to be a 'big' man." he said seductively. This sent shivers down Beast boy's spine and not in the good way. Raven decided that that was enough and butted in.

"Hey back off. He's mine." she said.

"Really, oh pooh. What a shame," he said, "Well if things don't work out give old Franciso a call please."

"Hehe...um where is my uniform?" Beast boy asked nervously.

"It's back here in the back," Franciso said, "Just follow me."

They followed him to this tinny back room. Inside were some manikins, a sewing machine, and different types of fabric. Francisco then opened up a stroage clostent and pulled out an all black suite with two green Bs on the front. The back had white tiger stripes like the ones on his own back.

"Here we are try it on." Francisco said as he handed Beast boy his uniform. Beast boy whent to the changeing room and quickly changed. When he came out both Raven and Francisco gasped at how well he suited the uniform. It was a perfect fit. Beast boy filled it out well. It's had shor sleeves, long pants, black shoes, and no gloves.

"Wow Beast boy. It looks really good." Raven said.

"The material used is the same as your old uniform. That way it will shift forms with you. It dose have some extra features. It has a homeing device, just incase you get lost. The homeing device can be accessed through all of your communicators. It is bullet proof, knife proof, and flame retardant. The material will not rip, tare, or burn." Fransico said. Beast boy was looking at himself in the mirror and was loveing the way it looked. At first he wasn't sure that he would like it, but he had to admit that it looked nice.

"Thank you Fransico." Beast boy said.

"Of course. Anything for my favorite Teen Titan." he said with a smile. Beast boy was too excited to care about Fransico's little flert. They exited the store and made their way home. Raven chose the long way back. She was happy to see him happy. He hadn't really smiled ever since the accident. It was nice to see that toothy grin that she fell in love with.

They made it back to the tower and saw everyone out and about. Cyborg was playing video games with Robin and Starfire was cheering them on. She really didn't know what was happening all she did was cheer them both on. Robin would let out a sigh as if he was loseing, and Cyborg would scream out "BOOYEAH!" everyonce in a while.

"Hey guys what do you think of my new uniform?" Beast boy said while flexing his muscles.

"Wow BB. It actually looks good."Cyborg said.

"Oh friend Beast boy, you look amazing." Starfire said.

"I'm impressed. Though you would look better with shorter hair." Robin said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Um Starfire." Beast boy said.

"Yes friend." she said.

"Would you give me a hair cut and give me back my old look?" he asked nervously.

"I would be deligted!" she said as she carried him out of the common room. Raven couldn't help but giggle a little at Starfire's enthusiasm. Beast boy was starting to be like his old self again. That really made her happy.

"So you and Beast boy are a couple now?" Robin asked. Raven truned to glare at Cyborg.

"Hey they would have found out sooner or later." Cyborg said. Raven just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Robin.

"Yes we are." She said firmly.

"Good. He needs you Raven. He needs us all. I'm glad you and him are together. Maybe things can go back to normal." Robin said.

"Things will never be back to normal Robin." she said sadly. Robin just sighed and went to the coach.

"I worry about him." Cyborg said.

"We all do." Raven said while looking down to the floor.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Starfire was standing up with a pair of scissors and working on Beast boy's hair. Beast boy was sitting in a rather low stool so she could reach his head. It was longer that what she was used to, but she managed. She couldn't believe how mutch of his hair had grown. It still covered half of his back. It would take a while to get his hair done the way he liked it, but Starfire like to do his hair as mutch as she liked to do Robin's hair. They keeped it about the same style. The only real difference was that Robin's hair was longer than Beast boy's.

"Thank you for doing this Starfire." Beast boy said.

"Of course friend. I'm just glade to be makeing you happy for you have been too depressed and I don't like it when my friends are depressed." she said. Beast boy smiled as she continued.

"Uh Starfire?" he said almost in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure friend. What troubles you?"

"D...do you think I'm a...monster?"

She gasped, "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well I heard people on the way back and they were saying that I deserved to be 'put down' like I was some animal. Some called me a monster, and others called me a freak. I was just wondering if you all thought that about me." he said. Starfire was shocked the most kind member of the team thought he was a monster. The whole idea just seemed impossible. She never did like it when any of the others talked like this, and they all did it from time to time.

"Well then their wrong!" she said firmly. "You are the kindest and most gental member of this team. What happened was an accident. Nothing more. Those people need to stop and think about how it might affect you. You were not yourself. They know nothing of what happened so they need to shut up and get their facts right before they judge!"

Beast boy was happy to hear someone say that. Even if he didn't fully believe her. He knew he was a monster and nothing could change that. Now he's even more of a mosnter than ever before. He kinda felt like the hulk, a green monster hated by almost everyone. He wondered if the hulk felt like a monster too.

"There, all done. Oh Beast boy you look glorious!" Starfire said. Beast boy stood up and brushed himself off and looked in a mirror. He did look mutch better.

"Thanks Star. For everything." he said as he left the room. He went back to the common room to find everyone right where he had left them. Cyborg, Robin, Raven were all sitting at the kitchen table talking. They all commented on Beast boy's new hair cut and went about their buisness. Raven was just happy that things were starting to get back to normal, but like she said before things will never be the same around here. She was worried that Beast boy would now be even more protective than he already was. She loved him and was certin that no matter what came in their way could ruin that. Still the worse has yet to come.

* * *

**Finally it's done. Again I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. If you look at my profile you will see. I feel so bad please forgive me by posting nice things please. **


	7. Chapter 7 special day gone wrong

**Thanks for the kind words. It really means a lot. So here is chapter 6 in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Special day gone wrong

Several news papers sat on a desk in a dark room. They all said things like "Beast boy kills Brotherhood, New and improved Beast boy, Titans better that before." A fist slammed down on the desk then shoved the papers on the floor.

"Damn it." he muttered under his breath. "My plan failed, and now I've given the titans the ultimate weapon." He was observing the titans with his hidden cameras. Beast boy was sitting on the coach in the common with Cyborg. They were just talking back and forth. He sat back in his chair and continued to watch the titans. Then Raven entered with a book in hand. Something happened that would spark his interest. Raven sat next to Beast boy and he put his arm around her. They sat there and snuggled.

"Well, well," he said. Beast boy and Raven sat there like that for a few moments when she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. The man just leaned back into his chair and started to chuckle. "Isn't that sweet. Those two finally got together." He clapped his hands together and stood up from his chair. "Well," he said walking up to the screen, "I do believe we can use this to our advantage." he said looking over his shoulder. "I think it's time you intervened my apprentice." It was then a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes emerged from the shadows.

"Dose that mean that I will get what I deserve." she said.

"Of course, but remember, the Beast boy you knew is long gone. We must train before you confront them." he said.

"Yes master."

* * *

"Okay Raven stay right here." Beast boy said to Raven outside of her doorway.

"Beast boy just because it's my birthday doesn't mean you have to have surprises for me. I hate surprises," she said while crossing her arms.

"I don't care. Now just stay in your room until I come and get you." he said firmly. She just rolled her eyes and entered her room. In all honesty she was glad he was doing this. Even if she wouldn't admit it aloud. She and Beast boy had been dating for six months now, and she couldn't be happier. He was by far the sweetiest, kindest, most loving person she had ever known. She counted herself lucky to have him.

Beast boy made his way to the common room. It was decorated with streamers, ribbons, silly string, balloons, and a big sign that said 'Happy Birthday Raven!'. Beast boy planned it all himself. Today was going to perfect. He just knew it.

"The cake is almost done BB." Robin said by the oven. Originaly Starfire had offered to make the cake, but nobody wanted to try some of her glork cake. She was doing her best, but she couldn't help that she was a bad cook. (not that anyone would tell her that) Beast boy looked back at the room and smiled to himself.

"Man after all the work we put into your present to her she had better be appreciative." Cyborg said.

"Yeah three months of hard labor is a little overboard on a gift." Robin said.

"Hey you didn't have to help if you didn't want to." Beast boy said firmly.

"But friend Beast boy couldn't you have gotten her something much more simple like a book." Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah man, I know you care for her but you didn't have to get her a..."

"Look she deserves something nice. With all of the shit she has to deal with in her life, I just wanted to make her happy." Beast boy said looking down. "She deserves so much more than what she got." All three titans looked at him with wonder. None of them could believe what they were hearing. He was putting aside his own pain and suffering so that someone else could have a happier day. He was ignoring his pain so someone else wouldn't have to suffer through there's alone. That day they all looked at him in a new way.

"How do you do it?" Robin asked suddenly. Beast boy eyed him questionably not knowing what he was asking.

"How do you find it in your heart to care about someone else when you yourself is hurting inside?" he asked. Beast boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. My life has been nothing but tragedy after tragedy. Maybe if I focused on someone else's suffering and tried to help them through it, then maybe they wouldn't have to suffer like I did." he said. After a few moments of silence Beast boy decided it was time to get Raven. He just hoped that she wasn't spying on them or anything. Oh man was he nervous. Sweat began to appear on his forehead. Goosebumps were forming on his skin. Never before was he ever this nervous, but at the same time he was also excited. He wanted to see the look on her face when he gives her his present. That look of surprise that always tugged at his heart in a good way.

He now stood by the door marked "Raven". Preparing himself he slowly knocked on the door.

"Yes," she said, "who is it?"

"It's your escort for this evening miss." he said in a fancy tone. He could here her giggle on the other side of the door. Her giggle always made his day. Her door slid open and she stood before him with the most loving look she had ever given him. 'God those eyes are captivating.' he thought to himself. He held his arm out for her to take. She blushed a little before inserting her arm in his, and together they waked to the common room.

Raven was both nervous and excited. She hated surprise parties, but she was curious as to what her boyfriend had gotten for her. The doors swooshed open, and as soon as they walked in the other titans jumped out of nowhere screaming "Happy Birthday Raven!"

The party had been great and Raven had to admit she was having fun. The cake was excellent, games were entertaining, and now was the presents. Raven was seated on the couch next to Beast boy who had his arm around her. She was currently holding Starfire's gift still wrapped in her lap.

"This one is from me I hope you like it friend." she said happily. Raven began to unwrap the box and found the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Raven never had a thing for fashion but she had to admit it was beautiful.

"Wow. Thanks Star," she said as she set the gift to the side. Next was Cyborgs gift. It was small wrapped in blue paper.

"I know you will like my present," he said proudly. She began to unwrap it and found it was a necklace with a raven on the tip. It really wasn't her thing but she liked it none the less. 'Best lil sis' was writen on the back.

"Thank you Cyborg," she said as she put it on. It did suit her well. Robin presented his present to her witch was wrapped in red and yellow paper. She quickly unwrapped it and saw it was a history book on Azarath. This was the book she had been searching for for some time now.

"Wow thanks Robin," she said. Now it was time for the present she had been waiting for. She turned to the table but found no present. 'Had he not gotten me something?' she wondered to herself. Surley he did get her something.

"You didn't get me anything?" she asked Beast boy. Just when she asked that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. That might be the pizza guy," Cyborg said as he left. Beast boy then turned his attention back to his love.

"Of course I got you something, but you have to wear this blindfold." he said holding it up.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she asked sarcasticly.

"Raven the gift that Beast boy got you is truly something to behold," Starfire said, "If Robin ever did something like that for me I would wed him right then and there."

"If it wasn't for our help, he wouldn't have finished in time for your birthday." Robin said.

"You did all of that for me?" Raven aked Beast boy, but as he was about to responde Cyborgs voice came over the intercome, "Titans get down here now if not sooner!" They all ran tward the exit as fast as they could. Once they got there they all froze at the site before them. None more so than Beast boy and Raven. Raven heard Beast boy gulp and she could see sweat dripping from his face as he eyed the figure before him. For the person behind that door was the small blonde haired beauty that Raven had hatted so much. Not so much for her looks, but the fact that every time Beast boy saw her he would melt. Yes it was none other than that backstabbing traitor, Terra.

"T-t-Terra?" Beast boy said just barley above a whisper. She came running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Beast boy it's so good to see you. Wow have you been working out? You look so sexy." she said as she felt his muscles. She wrapped her arms around him for the second time. He just stood there frozen unsure of what to do.

"Beast boy what's wrong? I got my memories back. Isn't that great? Now we can be together." she said piratically hanging on him. Raven decided she had enough of this and turned around to leave. She didn't want to see him go back to Terra. Raven knew he would just go back to her in a matter of time. Even though she knew he would it still hurt her. She could feel tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Terra it's great that you got your memories back it really is, but we can't be together." Beast boy said. Raven stopped in her tracks. 'Did I just hear him right?' she thought.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked while letting go of him.

"Terra I'm really happy you got your memories back it's just that well I've moved on. Not only that I've found someone else." he said.

"Who?" Terra asked with tears running down her eyes. Beast boy turned to face Raven who was also turning around to face Beast boy. Raven had tears of her own streaming down her face not of sadness but of joy. Beast boy slowly made his way towards her until he was inches from her face. He took her small hand in his and kissed her forehead lightly. Raven felt her heart skip a beat. He had chosen her over Terra. 'Oh thank God I didn't lose him.' she screamed in her mind.

"Her? That witch!" Terra screamed. Raven could feel Beast boy's hand tighten his grip at the comment. His eyes narrowed and he started to growl. Raven's eyes widened as she knew what would happen if Terra continued. She let go of his hand and ran to Terra trying to get her to shut up. However her efforts proved to be worthless.

"Listen you need to stop. If you keep this up some-," _Slap!_ Raven felt her face where Terra had just slapped her.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! How dare you steal my man away from me. What spell do you have him under?" Terra screamed. The other Titans just stood there shocked at her outburst. That did it, Beast boy's eyes started to glow green and his growl became more threatening. Terra took notice and started to get terrified. The look he was giving her was not a very pleasant look.

Terra stated to take some steps back as Beast boy stepped forward. His eyes never leaving her. Just then, he ran toward her on all fours and shoved her through the front door. Still having a hold on her the threw her toward the water. She used her powers to call upon a giant rock to catch her before she hit the water. She then through several rocks at Beast boy, but he simply dodged them all. A black mist formed around him and he turned into a swarm of incest. Not one incest, but a swarm of maybe millions of these bugs. Terra gasped in horror as the swarm started to surround her. She felt one bite her but when she looked at it, it was glowing yellow as it bit down on her skin. She started to swing her arms around in attempt to get them away from her. Her skin became itchy from all of the bites. She began to grow weaker and weaker for some reason. The titans ran out to see that Terra was being swallowed by a swarm of insects. They formed a funal around her to the point where they couldn't see Terra anymore. After several minuets the swarm disappeared and became Beast boy once more. Terra was lying on the ground with bug bites all around her body. Even some of her clothes where torn from the bites. She stood up felling very weak. She tried to conger up her powers with no success. She tried again, but still nothing. That's when it hit her.

"You took my powers away." she said surprised. The titans stood there gawking at her. Beast boy lunged himself at her and tackled her to the ground. He lifted his claws and was about to kill her until...

"STOP!" Raven screamed. Beast boy looked at her to see tears running down her cheek. His eyes softened until they stopped glowing green. He felt dizzy and stumbled back away from Terra before falling to the ground. Raven ran to him and brought him into her arms. Robin went to Terra and organized a ride for her off the island.

It had been hours after his encounter with Terra, night had fallen to the tower, and he still hadn't come out of his room. He felt ashamed with himself. This was suppose to be a perfect day. It was Ravens birthday, and he ruined it. His thoughts where interrupter by a knock on the door. It was Raven, her sent was strong enough to smell through the door.

"Come in." he said. The door swooshed open and Raven entered with a concerned look on her face. She took a seat next to him on his bed.

"You okay?" she asked. It was a stupid question, she knew it but it still came out anyway.

"No I ruined your day. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." he said piratically begging. She could see tear marks on his face. It was awful to see him in this state. He was not going to be depressed like this a second time. Raven was sure to not to let that happen. She brought him into a hug that was greatly accepted by the green boy.

"You didn't ruin my day, she did. She provoked you. It wasn't your fault." she said quietly. Beast boy just nuzzled his head further in her neck.

"You know, I never got to see the present you got me." she said trying to change the subject. Beast boy looked at her and his signature grin came across his face.

"Okay follow me." he said standing up. She did what she was told and he led her to a part of the tower that she was unfamiliar with. Sure she knew what the area was but she never really came down this way before. He stopped in front of a door Raven didn't remember being there before.

"First you have to close your eyes." he said to her. She cocked and eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." he said eyes shining. She sighed and closed her eyes. He waved his hand in front of her just to make sure she couldn't see. Biting his lower lip in excitement he opened the door and took her hands. He slowly led her in the new room. Raven could tell the room was big due to the fact that her footsteps created echos through the room. They stopped and he let go of her hands.

"Wait here, and keep your eyes closed." he said. She did as she was told and heard the sound of lights clicking on and curtains opening.

"Can I open them?" she asked in anticipation.

"Alright now." As she opened her eyes she gasped at the room. She was standing in a giant library with thousands of books on every self. It had an enormousness fire place and chair for reading. It even had a desk for her to write if she felt like it. Her hand where covering her mouth and she felt like she was about to cry. She looked around and found two spiraling stair cases that led to a walkway for even more books way up in the room.

"So what do you think?" Beast boy asked.

"I...it's...well...I...Beast boy it's beautiful. I've never seen so many books in my entire life. How did you afford this?" she said.

"When my parents died they left me their inheritance. I'm rich so to speak so that's how I paid for it. All of the books were free. We raised a fundraiser. All people had to do was donate a book to the titans." he said. Raven ran over to him and kissed him strongly on the lips. He returned the embrace and kissed her back just as strong. They stood there like this for what seemed like forever. Truly neither would have minded if it was forever.

* * *

Terra was shoved into the wall with a fresh bruise on her face. She looked up to see Slade standing directly over her.

"You've failed me for the last time." he said as he struck her again causing her to fall in pain.

"I'm sorry he was too strong." she said.

"I told you not to underestimate him, and now look what happened. Your powerless." He was about to strike her again when a thought crossed his mind. He slowly lowered his arm and chuckled to himself.

"What are you going to do with me?" Terra asked shaking.

"Oh nothing dear." he said as he walked into the darkness. After a few minuets he came back out with a vile with green liquid in it. He held it up to her.

"Is that what you gave Beast boy?" she asked.

"Not entirely. It is a more concentrated dose. Instead of the primal side taking control you will have full control of your actions." he held it up to her again.

"Now drink." he said. She took the vile and chugged it down. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain build up in her stomach. Her eyes became green and started to glow. Her hair became dark green as did her skin. She grew talons on her hands and feet. Tiger like strips formed on her face, back, arms, and legs. Her teeth became sharp and longer. It was over in a matter of seconds. When it was over she looked at her hands and saw that they were green. Realizing what had happened she smiled evilly and looked at Slade.

"Now you are more powerful than that green monster, but before you face him you must master your new powers. In time you will have your revenge on those titans. As will I." He started to laugh as did Terra.

* * *

**This chapter took me forever. Oh well it's done. YAY! tell me what you think.**


End file.
